Dragons love
by Kamakaze465
Summary: My first fairytail fanfic. I don't hate Lucy but I just don't see her and Natsu together. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Natsu looked up at the angel hovering above him. "Lisanna... Your back" he whispered "of course I would return to my handsome dragon". Her face suddenly froze in horror as her stomach started to bleed and her skin began to glow and fade. "Lisanna please not again" cried Natsu "don't leave me, please Lisanna not again." Five seconds later she disappeared completely leaving Natsu alone and depressed. Natsu jumped from his bead in cold sweat, "that same nightmare for three years" he muttered as he prepared to start his day.

Natsu walked over to the river near his house and caught him and happy a few fish and trudged along back to his house as the sun began to rise. Natsu couldn't help but think about his long lost love as he watched the blazing red sky across the horizon.'I wonder if I had told her my true feelings if things would have been different, if we were together she wouldn't have gone or Elfman would at least let him accompany the Strauss trio on their mission. Even if they didn't he wouldn't regret not telling her his true feelings, if only if only' he thought.

On his way back Natsu cautiously sniffed the air. He smelt something from Edolas nearby but he couldn't think exactly what it was. After the Edolas incident there were so many new smells that Natsu couldn't differentiate what was what even after a week. He continued walking alarmed at the feeling that someone was watching him. Fearing the safety of his best mate he walked in a different direction from the house in which happy was sleeping. He continued walking through the woods and suddenly broke into a sprint and quickly climbed a tree and waited for whoever was stalking him. A minute later he saw a robed figure sprinting across the forest, Natsu felt somewhat satisfied knowing he wasn't being paranoid and jumped off the branch he was perched on. He lit his fist on fire and was ready to strike mid-air until the person turned and yelped in fright. Natsu quickly maneuvered his body so as not to hit the woman before his eyes as she lifted her hood. "Li-Lisanna? H how are you wait Edolas you alive home back how?" Scrambled Natsu 'is it really her?' He thought. 'Could it be that some wizard was putting him in an illusion?' "Hello Natsu-san, you look well" replied the youngest Strauss sibling.

Natsu turned around and started running. He had Illusions of Lisanna before but they had stopped over a year ago. 'Am I really turning insane? I attacked Lucy yesterday and now this. What is happening to me... Why is this happening to me?' He ran to the grave that he had built for Lisanna hoping to get closure as he wept inside the shelter Lisanna had built years ago. He didn't know when but he fell asleep eventually and awoke to a hand gliding across his face. Startled he jumped up and instantly engulfed his fist with flames. Once he noticed it was Lisanna in the hut the flames died. "I can't fight something that is just in my head" he muttered. Tears began streaming down her face as she realize what was happening. She leaped at Natsu and embraced him with her arms. "I am real Natsu, I'm here" she whispered into his ear. Natsu couldn't control himself as he broke down into tears as he slowly lowered them both onto the floor as they fell asleep in each other's arms. He had never felt more happy in his entire life and he would kill anyone who threatened the woman in his arms.

AN Hey guys sorry this chapter is short, if I learn that anyone is actually reading this I will update chapters as fast as I can and they will be longer. Warning expect lemons and language in the future.- Kamakaze465


	2. The day after

I do not own fairytail, now on with the story

Natsu sat in the hut across from Lisanna while she explained her story of Edolas. Natsu understood her reasons and immediately forgave her for not telling him sooner but then he raised the question, "why me and why now, Edolas was a week ago and you could have easily gone to Mira and Elfman, hell they were at your grave when we returned!" "I know, it just..." Natsu looked up when she stopped and noticed her deep blush as she looked to the side. Natsu realized what she meant quickly said "none of that matters now, your here with me in our 'home', the only thing missing really is Happy" "Aye Sir!"

Natsu jumped up releasing Lisanna's hands and looked down at the blue cat at the entrance of the hut. "You lllliiiiikkkkkeeeee her" Happy rolled. "That is seriously all you can say after learning Lisanna isn't dead!" Natsu said. "Who do you think told her to where to find you Natsu?" "Happy you little" he was stopped by Lisanna's touch, "thank you Happy, just remember to keep this shut for now." Natsu looked startled, "why?" "I want to tell Mira-nee and Elfman first, I just, well just please keep that adorable mouth of yours shut Natsu" Natsu nodded and said "when are you gonna tell them? Their both at the guild right now." "Tonight then I guess" she replied. Natsu smiled "tonight is to late, wait here" he began sprinting toward his guild.

Once Natsu was close to Fairy Tail he took off his dorky smile and replaced it with a depressed one and walked into the main hall. Mira was the first to take notice of Natsu's face and immediately felt grief since it was just after Lisanna's 'death. Mirajane, being as predictable as Natsu had guessed took Natsu and Elfman and requested that they both accompany her on a walk.

Natsu slowly guided them to his and Lisanna's 'home' as they walked along silently. As soon as Happy noticed they were approaching he warned Lisanna and she had inside the little hut as the three approached the grave that Natsu had built. "It is manly to cry" said Elfman as he burst into tears followed by Mira. They both felt a hand slide on there shoulder for comfort as they kneeled beside the grave. "Natsu... A real man has stronger hands" Elfman muttered. "Good thing they are not mine" replied Natsu. They both looked up to see the wide smile of the dragon slayer as he was staring at the figure behind them. In synch the both turned around and gasped at the woman standing before them."I'm back big sis Mira-nee, big brother Elfman.

Mira and Elfman quickly pulled her into their arms and wept with joy as they held their sister again. Mira looked at Natsu and mouthed "thank you" and received a nod from Natsu. After their happy reunion Lisanna told them everything that had happened in Edolas and how she had returned to them. Once she finished they started walking back to the guild, except for Natsu and happy, they were running/flying

When Natsu walked through the doors he had an even bigger toothy grin than normal and plopped down next to Lucy. Lucy flinched when he approached her and every person was staring at Natsu ready to attack in case he did. Natsu, suddenly remembering what he had done backed away slowly.

Flash Back: (yesterday)

Natsu was sitting at a table lost in his own thoughts when Lucy approached him asking if he was ready for another job. When she got no reply she started poking him and pinching his cheeks. 'I wonder what is wrong with Nat- gahhhhhhh' Natsu had kicked her in the gut with his fire dragon talon and jumped in the air and hit her again this time with an iron fist. He was about to finish her with a fire dragon roar when a certain metal dragon slayer hit him with his iron dragon club, knocking Natsu out of his trance.

Present:

Natsu had a tear stream down his cheek as he started apologizing to Lucy and embraced her in his arms, Lucy started crying to holding Natsu tightly. Just then the takeover trio walked in the door with the news that Lisanna was alive and back. The whole guild started cheering, all except Natsu and Lucy, who were still holding each other. Lisanna looked around for the pink haired Mage and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Natsu holding no one other than Lucy, and she was holding him as well. Lisanna's mind raged as she watched the two talk as she sat at the bar. 'Why is this happening again' she thought 'I already lost Natsu to Edolas Lucy once, why is it happening again?'

Mira noticed her younger sisters angry stares at Lucy from afar as she chatted with Levy. Mira looked around for Natsu and she saw him head to head with Gray over who was stronger. She chuckled,'this guild would not be the same without Natsu' she thought. She waited until he was ready to go home, after he said his goodbyes and gave Lisanna a hug he started walking out the door only to be stopped by Mirajane.

"Natsu" she started "can you do me a favor?" Natsu looked surprised but said "of course Mira, what's up?" "I want you to take Lisanna on a quest tomorrow, nothing dangerous but something that the two of you can handle alone. She misses you Natsu, it is almost as if you ignored her at the guild today. Just take her with you and take back the three years you both lost" Natsu nodded and began to walk back to his home with a sleeping Happy on his shoulder.

Natsu was worried about taking Lisanna with him, he was scared not knowing if he would attack her as he did Lucy. No one was angry at him for what had happened, being as Makarov had confirmed that Natsu was not in control of himself, suggesting that a Mage had somehow gained control over Natsu and when Gajeel had hit him, it knocked him back in control of himself. But still, this was Lisanna, he didn't want to take any chances.

Once Natsu reached his small cabin he didn't even make it to his bed, he was far to exhausted. He shut his eyes and in the first time in three years he had a good nights sleep. He awoke before the sun rose, so doing his morning routine he caught Happy a few fish and made himself some eggs. After breakfast he started his walk to Fairytail to choose a quest for him and Lisanna.

When he arrived he was surprised that there were a few people inside the main hall, Gray being one of them. "What, did you get your head out of your ass long enough to get here before noon fireball?" "Go fuck yourself Popsicle." And Natsu calmly walked to the request board to find a job. This came as a shock to everyone, normally one of Grays remarks like that would have led to a fight which many would gladly join in.

Natsu browsed all the request and decided on finding a missing girl, he figured that it would be the least dangerous and still have a little excitement so he ripped it off the wall and waited for Mira to walk in the guild. He sat is silent lost in his own thoughts, thinking of any way to prevent himself/whoever had gotten in his head on attacking Lisanna. He didn't notice Mira walk through the doors and go behind the bar. Mira noticed Natsu's expression as he was thinking, and walked up to him and laid her hands on his shoulder. "You'll be fine Natsu, I know you wouldn't hurt her" "but Mira I would never hurt Lucy either and two days ago I would have killed her if not for Gajeel, I just don't know what I would do if I lost her again."

Mira's soft eyes stared deep into Natsu's, she saw something she had never seen before, fear. In all the years she had known Natsu he feared nothing (exept Erza) which brought her to develop small feelings for him when they were children. But this fear he had for Lisanna safety, the grief by him just thinking about what might happen to her little sister, it was nothing she had ever seen before in anyone. Just seeing his sad expression brought grief to Mira. "Don't worry Natsu, everything will be fine" Natsu stared into Mira's eyes, all his fears slowly melted away. 'How does she do that? One look at her and it seems as if everything is all better. She-Devil my ass' he thought. Natsu waited at a table for Lisanna to enter.

About a half hour later a drowsy Lisanna entered the guild followed by Elfman. Natsu figured he would let her say her hellos before approaching her but she just sat at the bar, oblivious to her surrounding. A minute later after she started drinking her coffee she looked around the guild to see who was up this early in the morning. Her eyes lit up when she saw Natsu sitting at his table...alone. She quickly ordered Natsu a cup of coffee and walked to his table with the two cups in her hands.

"Morning Natsu" Lisanna exclaimed cheerfully. Natsu looked up and smiled at the girl standing above him and scooted down the bench so she could sit. "I brought you some coffee" she said while sliding the cup towards him. He took the cup and slid it back to her saying "for your sake I won't drink this, if I do I would probably talk till your ears bleed, but thank you though Lisanna." Lisanna frowned but then returned to her cup while the pink haired Mage pulled out the job request.

"Hey Lisanna, I was thinking you and me could do this mission together, just like old times." Lisanna blushed and hugged him and whispered 'I would love to.' Natsu smiled and got his gear ready. "Do you want me to walk you to your place to get your stuff together?" Natsu asked. "I was hoping you would be willing to share with me, most of my stuff is old and well I didn't bring back much from Edolas so..." Natsu looked stunned for a moment but quickly snapped himself back into seriousness. "Of course, just like old times" he replied. "Happy lets go" Natsu shouted, he waited for the usual "aye sir" but it never came. He set his pack down and sighed, then noticing a note tucked in his sleeping mat. It read "Natsu, I expect lots of fish when you return, NO WING FISH!" Natsu chuckled when he remembered the prank he pulled on happy.

Him and Lisanna left on their quest, and approached Natsu's worst enemy... The train station. "Oh my Natsu, you still haven't gotten over your motion sickness?" She asked "N no" he replied shakily. They stamped their tickets and got on near the end of the train, where Lisanna knew it would be more shaky and Natsu waited in horror for the train to start.

A few minutes later the train began to move as Natsu lost all color in his face and fell against Lisanna. 'Perfect' she thought 'I knew my plan would work' as she slid a dazed Natsu's head on her lap. She blushed at how close his head was to her nether region and slid her fingers through his hair while humming softly trying to calm Natsu. 'This is going to be the best three hours of my life' she thought


	3. Dragons rage

AN i don't own fairytail and all that good stuff, and I realized that a lot of people read Thorne of the dead (yeah I know it's a cheesy title) I'll update that in a few days after I do a couple of these. I know where I'm going with this story but I'm lost when it comes to Jared Thorne. On with the story! P.S thank you for reading!

After a few hours they arrived at Hosenka where a girl went missing. They talked with the owner of the Hosenka spa, the man that put up the job request. He explained that some of his customers had not returned even though they were still booked for a few days. He said at first it was just women, but then men started disappearing. The only people that were disappearing though, were the ones that were somewhat good looking. Natsu and Lisanna both agreed that it was strange and headed to the room that Mira had rented for them 'wait a minute, A room? As in one room? As in one bed? God dammit Mira' thought Natsu.

Natsu threw his gear on the floor and gave Lisanna some money for some clothes and jumped in the shower. When he got out Lisanna was already back in a red thin strap t-shirt and some tight shorts. Natsu was surprised beyond words when he saw Lisanna's new attire. She noticed him staring at her and giggled "you like what you see or something Natsu?" "Uh no I uh just umm" oh so you don't think i look pretty then?" "NO I just was um *sigh* I give up! water should still be hot, imma check around the resort see if I can find out anything. I'll be back soon. Natsu left as Lisanna went in the shower, thinking on how much she made him blush. 'Does he have feelings for me? If he does this will be even easier than I imagined.'

When she came out of the shower Natsu was laying down on the floor with his head rested on his sleeping mat. "Natsu what are you doing down there, I won't let you sleep down there" "sorry but Mira would kill me if she knew I did that so..." 'Take a hint dammit' thought Lisanna. "Natsu do you see Mira in this room?" "Um well" "then get in the damn bed, who knows what's on that floor" 'man I still can't win an argument with her' thought Natsu. So Natsu climbed under the covers and slept on the near edge of the king sized bed while Lisanna slept on the other.

Natsu didn't know when it happened but when he woke and a half naked Lisanna was curled up against his chest with an arm wrapped around him. He tried his hardest not to wake her, thinking that if he let her think she woke up first he could save her from being embarrassed but he looked down and Lisanna was staring right at him and smiled. She snuggled her face into his neck and and slid her hand on top of his chest. Natsu pinched his cheek just to see if he was dreaming and realized he wasn't so not knowing what to do he went back to sleep. Lisanna blushed, 'well he didn't freak out, but he didn't do anything though. Was he just being nice or is he scared or does he really like me but doesn't want to take advantage of me being gone for so long?" Thought Lisanna. Just then Natsu opened his eyes and wrapped his arm around her stomach and stared into her eyes. Lisanna blushed but Natsu kept his serious face as they stared at each other.

"Natsu?" "I never told you how I really felt about you before you left with Mira and Elfman, and it haunted me for years. I don't want to make the same mistake twice." "Natsu I feel the same way but I mean" she was cut off by Natsu's lips pressing against hers. She yelped in surprise but quickly returned the passionate kiss. Natsu's tongue slid into hers and she opened her mouth allowing him access as he explored every inch of her mouth. He backed his mouth away from hers earning a disappointed groan. "Lisanna... I love you, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you again." Tears started streaming down her face as she smiled brightly. "I love you to Natsu-kun" she said as she attacked his lips with hers. He pulled away again and looked at the confused stare at the beautiful woman before him. "As much as I want this to continue we have a mission, but tonight we will get 'us' figured out bit for now" he kissed her forehead and changed into his normal attire.

Lisanna followed suit and changed into her red shirt and shorts. Just as they were about to open the door the manager was knocking loudly on their door. The opened it and the manager exclaimed "There has been another abduction! A man and a woman near the middle of the night. What are we to do?" "Leave it to us, and take us to whoever witnessed what happened." Said Natsu. "Your talking to him" said the manager, "ok then. What exactly happened"

"I was taking a young couple on a tour of the resort, when suddenly the man disappeared, then a second later the woman did, and that was it. I ran straight here after it happened. "He must be just like racer." Said Natsu "Racer?" Lisanna and the manager said in unison. "He was a wizard we fought with at nirvana, at first we thought he used speed type magic but Lyon figured out that he actually slowed down time to other things and people around him, making it look like he could run at super speed."

Natsu and Lisanna walked around the resort as the discussed what they were to do about the missing people. Out of the blue Natsu pulled Lisanna and kissed her passionately. "Why did you do that?" She asked happily he just shrugged as he started walking away. Natsu turned around to the girl behind him and noticed she was blushing madly. Natsu smiled as he started walking towards her and *whoosh* Natsu stood in horror as Lisanna disappeared in a flash.

"LISANNA!" Natsu screamed. He sniffed in the air quickly as he picked up her scent. He started running as fast as he could in her direction.

Meanwhile where Lisanna is being held:

"Let go of me you bastards! If you touch me Natsu will kill you!" "Hahaha you actually think he is stupid enough to take on an entire guild, even if he could locate it? If he can find us he is as good as dead!" Said a man in a black robe. Lisanna looked around and shrieked in horror at what she saw. There were at least ten men and women dead, and many more that wish they were. Women were being raped by guild members while the men were being slowly cut to pieces. "Why? Why are you doing this!" Shouted Lisanna. "We thrive off of people's pain, especially the pretty ones, they think they are better than everyone else so we show them where looks get you. Don't worry, you learn from me personally"

Natsu finally reached the entrance of the guild. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled as he blasted the door open. Men started shooting at him with all kinds of magic which Natsu carelessly melted before the could cause him any harm. A large man jumped down from a ledge in the ceiling and said "let's see you melt flames" as he blasted Natsu with a large fireball. Natsu collapsed on the floor and was struggling to get up. "NATSU!" Screamed Lisanna. "Silence you bitch" screamed the man in the robe as he slapped Lisanna. Natsu got up on his feet and was met with another blast of fire. YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE MIGHT DARK-GUILD, BLOOD SERPENT!" Shouted the large man. Natsu struggled to get on his feet and saw the large man collect a huge fireball and flung it at Natsu. The heat was so much that it had killed three me who were standing near Natsu.

The man in the robe laughed as he began stripping Lisanna of her clothes. The large man smiled at his victory and turned around to focus his attention on a young girl when he heard a sucking noise. "What the fuck? How are you, ARE YOU EATING MY FIRE!" Screamed the large man. Natsu quickly gulped down every last flame and said "my turn" "FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME" screamed Natsu as he turned the large fire wizard into ash. He quickly defeated all of the dark guild members on the main floor and focused on the one holding a naked Lisanna by the throat. "I'm gonna kill you you bastard" he started running toward him, waiting for him to make the slightest move.

Natsu notice the man in the robes arm move slightly back, and Natsu, who was waiting for this engulfed his entire body in flames. The man in the robe screamed in pain when his hand was suddenly on fire. "H-how did you know I was going to do that?" He stammered. Natsu just glared at him as he grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air. "Your from an official guild" he choked "you wouldn't kill someone in cold blood!" "Your right" Natsu replied "I guess I'll have to warm you up." Natsu dug his fingers inside the mans neck and slowly pumped fire inside the mans body as he screamed in agonizing pain. "The penalty for murder in fiore is death, but if you lay your filthy hands on my Lisanna, you'll face a slow one!" Exclaimed Natsu as he pumped more fire in the mans neck, roasting him from the inside out. He dropped him on the floor and watched as he breathed his last few painful breaths and finally died.

Natsu turned to Lisanna and threw his vest and scarf on her, while he rummaged around and found her clothes. Lisanna kept silent as her and Natsu left the building to return to Hosenka with the surviving victims. She felt happy to know that Natsu went to great lengths to protect her, even crossing the line he placed and killed two men in rage. She didn't think badly about him, if anything it made her love him more. But she couldn't imagine how Natsu felt, she didn't know if it was tearing him up or if he didn't mind doing it.

"Natsu..." Lisanna started. "I'm fine Lisanna, just give me time to think" he said softly. She walked closer to him and grasped his hand and saw a faint smile form on his lips. They walked like that until the reached the Hosenka resort. After the authorities were informed about the dark guild and all the men were sent to prison Natsu thanked the owner for requesting fairytail and started walking to the train station. "What about your reward?" The manager asked. Natsu looked at him coldly and said "I don't deserve one" and continued walking. Lisanna ran up next to him, grabbing his hand and followed him to the train station.

It didn't matter how emotional Natsu was at the moment, the train ride was hell for him. His motion sickness made it impossible for him to think. The only thing that comforted him was Lisanna's hands tangled in his pink locks of hair. She caressed him and hummed smoothly, trying to calm his mind but just her touch was enough for Natsu as he drifted to sleep.

Natsu woke when the train stopped and climbed off and made his way back to fairytail. Lisanna followed him behind, deciding to give him space as they approached the guild. Natsu burst end through the doors and slumped over to the bar. "What's wrong Natsu? Feeling hot-headed" smirked Gray. Natsu looked at him with a deep expression and turned back to his beer. 'Ive haven't seen him like this since Lisanna 'died', what the hell happened out there?' He thought. Natsu finished his beer and started out the door only stopped by Mirajane. "Lisanna told me what you did" a tear started streaming from her eye. She jumped into his arms and whispered "thank you Natsu... Thank you"

So what do you guys think? Did I rush them in to fast or did I do their quest to fast? Should I have not had Natsu kill the men?


	4. Aftermath

I don't own fairytail and all that copyright stuff

The next morning when Natsu awoke he was in his bed with happy curled up on his chest. He smiled and moved him off and started his daily routine. After Happy ate his fish him and Natsu walked to fairytail to hangout, Natsu not wanting to do a job just yet. He had told happy everything that had happened, with Lisanna and the members of blood serpent. Happy didn't think any different of Natsu, he was happy that he protected Lisanna at all costs and acted as if nothing bad had happened on their mission.

When they reached the guild he was met by Erza who dragged him in the masters quarters where Makarov and Gildarts were waiting. "Natsu, tell us exactly what happened at the dark guild, spare no detail." So Natsu told them and Gildarts face lost color, Makarov looked pissed and Erza kept her normal expression. Makarov said "Natsu, you have broken fairy tails moral code, what do you have to say about this?" "I don't regret anything, they killed many men and women slowly, and they were ready to do the same to Lisanna, that man deserved to die the way I killed him" Natsu said coldly. Erza stood and said "Natsu, you must keep control of your emotions, they could get you and others killed!" "If that's what it takes to keep my friends safe, then so be it." Natsu stood and walked out of the room and down to the bar.

Lisanna saw the look on Natsu's face so she went to go and try to comfort her'boyfriend? We never made it official, so what are we then. None of that matters right now I guess.' "Natsu are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are discussing weather to kick me from the guild or not." "NO... They can't do that to you Natsu, you were only protecting me!" "Yeah but I killed two people and I don't regret it at all, I didn't enjoy doing it but if it happened again, I wouldn't do a thing different. I won't let anyone hurt you Lisanna, even if they do I will protect you know matter what." "Natsu..." She drove her mouth into his, not caring that other people were around, she just had to feel the softness of his lips again.

Almost everyone was shocked, except Mira who knew it was bound to happen. Gray said "it's about damn time you two." Followed by a cheers from everyone in the guild. Natsu wrapped his arm around Lisanna and pulled her close. 'So that's the reason he lost control huh? Thought Makarov.

People walked around congratulating them, and happy flew around their heads saying "you lllllliiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeee her" "you bet your blue fluffy ass I do happy" as Natsu pulled her in for another kiss. Natsu looked up at the second floor and saw Makarov, who gave him two thumbs up and walked back into his quarters.

About an hour later Lisanna and Natsu went on a walk through the forest, just wanting some time alone. Natsu stopped and surprised Lisanna."Natsu, what's wrong, why are we stopping?" "Lisanna, can we make it official?" "What do you mean? Natsu picked he up by the waist and Lisanna wrapped her legs around his and giggled."I mean us" " what us" she asked playfully *grr* "Lisanna would you be my girlfriend?" "Do you really think I'll say no? Of course Natsu" he smiled and she kissed him passionately, both of them fighting for dominance with their tongues.

In the distance two men were watching them, one short and the other somewhat tall. "Are you going to have him kill her master" "I tried, his mind seems to know exactly what it wants, compared to three days ago, I'm impressed on how much he has changed in that short amount of time." "Then what are we to do?" "Let him be for now, let him get even closer to the girl. When the time is right... We will kill her"

Natsu and Lisanna returned to the guild about an hour later, blushing since they barely even walked and mostly just well you know. Makarov was waiting for Natsu and pulled him to the side. "Natsu... Your actions were out of impulse and though those men may have deserved it, you aren't the one to judge, or execute on that matter. But the woman you loved life was at stake, and if I had been in that situation, I may have done the same thing. You may stay in the guild Natsu." "Thank you master"

Natsu and Lisanna talked with each other until the night came. Just then Lucy came back from a quest that her and Levy took. Lisanna made sure that she was extra close when Lucy was around, still feeling threatened since in Edolas Lucy and Natsu were together. Lucy didn't know why but she felt a hint of jealousy when she saw Lisanna and Natsu together. She shrugged it off and started talking with Gray about her quest and how she didn't have enough money for rent still. "Normally I would ask Natsu but Gray will you take me on a quest tomorrow?" "What has changed with Natsu?" Gray asked. "Well he is with Lisanna now and well..." "Do you like Natsu? Was that your purpose on going on missions with him, to get closer?" "Well no" "then go ask Natsu, besides, I promised Juvia I would take her on one tomorrow."

Lucy waited til Natsu left the guild to as him to take her on a quest. She was somewhat scared, thinking of when he tried to kill her but she approached him any way. "Hey um Natsu?" "Oh hey Lucy, what's up" "I was wondering if me and you can do a quest tomorrow." "Oh umm well I promised Lisanna a date tomorrow, I know for sure Erza is available. Ask her and if she can't I guess I can take Lisanna with us" "ok" she replied and walked back in the guild. "Happy, did Lucy seem a little off to you?" "Lucy is always weird Natsu" "I guess your right. Well let's go home"

Lucy looked around for Erza but couldn't find her. "Gildarts do you know where Erza is?" Yeah, she just left on a S-class mission." "What! Why didn't she tell me, I would have gone with her!" "I think that's why she didn't tell you Lucy" said Gildarts. Lucy sighed and walked away, half of her exited to go with Natsu but the other half, well she didn't know.

Lucy approached Lisanna, "hi I don't think we've met before, I'm Lucy" "oh hi Lucy, I know the Edolas Lucy but your right we haven't met yet." "So uh I guess we will be doing a quest together huh?" "What do you mean?" "That's right, Natsu hadn't got the chance to tell you yet, he said if Erza was unavailable, which she is, you and him would come with me on the mission." "Oh umm ok then I'll see you tomorrow I guess?" 'Natsu why are you doing this?' Thought Lisanna as she started walking to his house.

Lisanna busted through Natsu's front door, only to find Happy tormenting a spider hanging from the ceiling. "Happy where the hell is that pink haired basterd!" "Hello to you to Lisanna" chuckled Happy. "He's by the river catching more fish, he promised he would before you and him left for your quest." Lisanna didn't reply, she just bolted out the door and started running to the river.

When she finally reached him he seemed to notice her rage so he leaped in the air and kissed her before she could say anything. As angry as she was that tingling sensation returned to her body, and bit by bit her anger turned to pleasure. After a minute or so Natsu released her from his arms and jokingly said "can't get enough of me can you? Coming to my house at night, tsk tsk you're a naughty girl Lisanna." Her cheeks turned bright red as she stammered " N no I was c coming here to yell and y you kissed me and now" she was cut off by Natsu's lips once again. Instead of a tingling feeling, this time is was burning, she desired more and more of Natsu by the second. She began to forget the reason she was mad at him in the first place.

When Natsu released her he asked "is this about what I promised Lucy? Erza stopped by my house before she left on her quest and I promised Lucy that we would go with her if Erza couldn't. Are you ok or should I cancel or what do you like me to do Lisanna?" "No, I was just overreacting I guess, it will be nice to get to know her, especially since I'm the one who has you this time" 'so that's what this is about, Lisanna was jealous! This quest will be more fun than I thought!'

Sorry there wasn't much action, I just wanted to get the after math out and set up for a new chapter. I might not be able to update tomorrow or Saturday but I will for sure Sunday. Thanks for reading!


	5. A Death?

I still don't own fairytail

Two days after Natsu, Lisanna and Lucy went on their quest, Charle was sitting with Wendy and Levy. They were all talking and laughing, a typical day at fairytail. Suddenly Charle froze and held her head tightly. "Charle what's wrong? Are you having another vision?" Asked Wendy. "No just a headache, I probably need some air. Lily, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Lily knowing Charle to be more antisocial than anything knew she had lied to Wendy and she saw something important. "Whatever" said Pantherlily as they both walked out of the guild.

"What really did happen back at the table? Your not a very good liar." Said Lily. "You must promise that only you and Gajeel will know, it is to dangerous for Wendy and if she knew their would be no stopping her." Lily nodded at her terms with a questioning look on his face. "Tell me everything you saw, spare no detail"

Natsu,Lisanna and Lucy:

"Lucy, where the hell are we going?" asked Natsu. "Don't worry, were almost there" 'man Lucy sure is different, normally she hates walking but now she's taking the lead? In the desert of all places too!' Lisanna couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. They almost bumped into each other when Lucy suddenly stopped. "Lucy what are we doing? There is nothing here." Asked Lisanna. "Do it now." Two darts flew straight into Natsu and Lisanna's neck, each paralyzed completely. Lucy suddenly formed into a middle aged man. "L-Lucy?" The man laughed at Natsu. "I'm surprised, that paralyzing dart should have kept you from talking, none the matter. As you can see I am not that little pest you call Lucy, I'm surprised you didn't notice anything different. I am Korat, I specialize in shapeshift type magic" he said as he transformed into Natsu then Lisanna." There are only two real flaws in my magic, I can only transform into the living, so yes your Lucy is still alive for now, and I cannot use the persons magic, but with my skills I don't really need to copy magic." Korat smiled as he waved at two other men in cloaks who gagged and tied Natsu and Lisanna and dragged them into a wagon about half a click away.

When Natsu awoke he was in a prison cell, alone. "Lisanna" he muttered as he passed out again. Next time he woke he was in a different room, there were guards everywhere, and to his right was a frightened Lisanna. "Welcome son of Igneel, I've been waiting for us to meet up close" Natsu had a puzzled look on his face. "Oh yes that's right, I have seen you for a while but i guess this is your first time meeting me. I believe you have already met Korat?" Korat looked up at Natsu, cleaning his finger nails with an oversized knife. "I am Azreal" the man sitting in a throne. Natsu looked up at him for the first time. He was taller than most, probably mid fifties and had a long horizontal scar across his forehead. "You may know me as the man who possessed you at your guild, oh yeah, that was me." Azreal said. "Why have me try to kill Lucy?" Asked Natsu. "Oh how I wish to tell you now but you see we are running out of time so Korat, would you do the honors?" Korat smiled as he transformed into Natsu and put tears in his eyes. He covered Natsu's mouth and removed the blindfold from Lisanna's eyes.

"Natsu-kun what is happening, where are we?" "I'm sorry Lisanna" said Natsu (really Korat) "wait no what are you doing! NATSU NO!" He sliced the knife into Lisanna's throat causing her blood to gush all into the floor. She closed her eyes slowly and fell limp on the floor. Natsu screamed in rage through the gag as Lisanna was dragged away from the room. "Get him out of here to, I don't need a crybaby in my throne room"

After Natsu was returned to his cell he simply just cried. He lost the love of his life and just to make it worse she thought it was him who had killed her. That's what hurt him the most, the expression of fear and and wonder as he (Korat) sliced her throat. He cried himself to sleep that night and the the next until he was summoned again.

Charle and Pantherlily a day before:

"I see. So where is the real Lucy then?" Asked Lily. "I honestly don't know, that was all I saw." "Very well I will get Gajeel and we will leave immediately" "thank you Lily" Panther Lily shrugged and walked back to the guild. After he told Gajeel everything they both made their way to the desert that they thought most likely was the same one Charle described.

Sorry this one was really short, I wanted to update it today so I thought why not.

P.s I bet you didn't see that coming. Before you unfollow the story just wait till next chapter, it will better than this


	6. The breakout (new version)

I still don't own fairytail

Natsu was summoned back into the throne room, Azreal was waiting with a frustrated look on his face. "We have killed your girlfriend, beaten you to a pulp, why can't I takeover your mind?" "Because you revealed your purpose to me, you and Korat are stupid like that, revealing your powers long before you have won,giving others the chance to counter" Natsu smiled at Azreal only to be met with another flogging.

Azreal tried and tried again to gain control of Natsu's mind. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! How are you denying me" "your powers only work if I don't have a clear goal, if I don't know what I want, so the absence of that creates room for you to gain control. I think the only thing I want in life is to kill you for what you did to Lisanna!"

If it weren't for the magic depleting cuffs on Natsu he would have broken out already, he would have already given Korat what he so much deserved, but he couldn't, not with those things on his wrist. So all he could do is hope that someday he would escape and burn the flesh out of everyone involved.

Gajeel and Pantherlily:

The two were walking around the desert for a few days now, not finding anything new. "That fireball better not die before I get my rematch" muttered Gajeel. They continued walking for a few minutes when Gajeel froze and sniffed the air. "What is it? Do you smell Natsu?" "No, but I do smell someone that can help." Gajeel looked behind them and saw a huge trail of dust coming their way. He used his club to help the dust trail find them. After a minute Pantherlily saw what was making the dust, a redhead in a magicmobile.

She reached the two of them quickly and removed the pump from her arm. She held up two iron bars and tossed them to Gajeel." Your driving, I'm almost out of magic, but I think I might know where they are." "Where?" Lily asked as Gajeel wrapped the pump around his arm. "I'll tell you as we go, but right now we need to get moving!" Said Erza.

She said that Charle had another vision and got a more clear look of where Natsu Lisanna and Lucy were being held. She told Erza via magic messenger of what to be looking for and around where she could find it. She told Gajeel to head northwest and look for a rock formation. After five minutes they found what they were looking for. There was a somewhat large pile of rocks, but it was clear that this area was walked on quite frequently. It took a couple minutes but Pantherlily found a small latch between two rocks. He pulled it back opening what almost looked like a prison, but it was different, like this was meant for only one thing... torture.

Natsu: same time

"Gray stay back, these guys are too powerful, they... they killed Lisanna." "Don't doubt me flame head, I eat punks like these for break...ugg" A sword was stabbed through

Grays stomach, who then fell back causing the sword to slide back out a little. "GRAY!" Natsu cried as men dragged Gray out of the room. "You... YOU BASTARD! I'm going to burn your fucking eyes out of your head!" "Big talk for someone who has no magic" said Azreal. Two men came in and dragged Natsu out of the room and back into his cell. "Good job Placo, who knew he was stupid enough to fall for this many illusions!"

Erza Gajeel and Pantherlily:

"Gajeel do you smell anything up ahead?" Gajeel shook his head."this is an unfamiliar area, i smell faint traces of Natsu Lucy and Lisanna though" "alright just keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." Gajeel and Lily looked at Erza "this whole place is out of the ordinary" said Pantherlily. They kept walking a ways down the halls when Gajeel sniffed in the air and sprinted to a fork in the tunnel and went left. By the time Erza and Pantherlily caught up to him he was holding a badly beaten Lucy in his arms. "Lucy!" Shouted Erza. "She will be fine, she's just unconscious she will wake up soon hopefully." "I think I'm beginning to understand how Natsu felt with blood serpent, I am going to make these monsters cry for fucking moms" "Erza you don't plan in killing them do you?" Asked Pantherlily "depends on how Natsu and Lisanna are." She replied

"Pantherlily can you carry Lucy back to the magic mobile in battle mode?" asked Erza. "Yeah but I might not be able to fight long afterwards" he replied "that's fine just get Lucy safe." He transformed to a six foot exceed and grabbed Lucy in his arms and started to the magic mobile. Erza and Gajeel continued walking down the halls, inspecting every room they came across. Around ten minutes later the gaped in horror at what the saw. "I am not going to kill these men... Natsu will kill them far before I can." What they saw was Lisanna in magic cuffs, beaten to a pulp and barely awake. Gajeel started fumbling with the cuffs, not wanting to hurt Lisanna. The second she felt something touch her skin she started screaming and bucking around.'what did they do to you Lisanna?' Thought Gajeel as he kept at the cuffs."NATSU HELP ME...NATSUUUUUU!" "Lisanna! It is OK it's Erza, we are here to rescue you, Gajeel is getting your cuffs off, it's ok were here everything is ok." Erza kept trying to calm her waiting impatiently as Gajeel got the cuffs off.

When she was finally free she did her cat soul takeover, since she had no clothes on. "Gajeel, take Lisanna back to the magic mobile, I'll look for Natsu." "You got it" Gajeel left to the magic mobile, with Lisanna by his side refusing him to carry her. Erza kept looking for Natsu but the further she went the farther the tunnels seem to go.

Gajeel and Lisanna:

They made their way out of the tunnel, Gajeel making sure not to move to fast for Lisanna. "Gajeel, did you smell Natsu back their at all?" Asked Lisanna. Yeah I did, Erza should be close to him right about no.." Gajeel fainted as Lisanna struck him in the head with a piece of wood. "Sorry Gajeel, but I need to save Natsu, I can't leave him behind even if Erza is there." She started running back to where Gajeel said Natsu should me around.

Natsu:

They pain became nothing, as they hit him he simply thought of Lisanna, her soft white hair glistening in the sun, whenever he thought of her it seemed as if he was their with her. He has been imprisoned for over a week and he had not been broken yet, which surprised Azreal and Korat a lot. 'If he keeps this up we will never collect his magic!' Thought Korat. "What the fuck! Is that the Titania? How the hell did she get here!" This snapped Natsu out of his own head and seeing Erza brought a little hope to him. She equipped into her heavens wheel armor and threw a sword into Natsu's handcuffs. The snapped off and Natsu leaped into the air. "Now you bastards are gonna pay!" Shouted Natsu. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"a small flame escaped his mouth. "Crap I'm all outta magic." Erza threw a fire lacrima at his feet which exploded. Natsu ate the flames and thanked Erza. He started fighting people that weren't even there. "Natsu close your eyes and surround yourself in flames, it's illusion type magic!"

Natsu did as she said while Erza started fighting with her left eye closed. She kept fighting until a short man lept at her with a knife. Natsu realized the noises he had heard in his head had ceased, so he opened his eyes and saw what was really happening 'that must be the Mage making the illusions, he's probably to focused on Erza to use his magic!' He jumped in the air and sent a flying kick in the short mans rear, which was followed by the hilt of a sword to the face from Erza. Once the man was unconscious they focused their attention on the ten men surrounding them. "Once we kill you to, we'll let your pretty girlfriend join you"said one man. "What did you just say?" Erza saw the hate in Natsu's eyed and equipped her flame empress armor and shielded her body as Natsu exploded in flames. Everyone was sent to the floor, some badly burnt. Natsu picked up a stray sword, which to him was surprisingly comfortable and started slaughtering the men one by one while Erza turned around and closed her eyes.

After Natsu's rage went down they just stood in silent looking at the massacre that Natsu created. They turned around when they heard a fight breaking out between two people, when the looked in the hall there were two Lisanna's fighting one another. Erza grabbed them both from their hair and dragged them to the throne room. "Natsu, can you tell which one is the real Lisanna?"masked Erza. "I don't know, but I'll try." Natsu looked at them both hard then walked to the one on Ezra's left. He caressed her cheek and placed his thumbs on top of her eyelids. "Your alive" he said softly, "I-I was so worried" she smiled softly while the one on Ezra's right stood in horror."that I wouldn't get to kill you myself Korat!" Natsu drove his thumbs into his eyes as he reverted to his real form screaming in pain. "I told you I would kill you, you son of a bitch."Natsu's hands exploded in flames as Korat's head turned to charred flesh and ash. Natsu then leapt at the real Lisanna and held her in his arms.

When they made it back to the magic mobile Gajeel Pantherlily and Lucy were waiting, with Azreal tied up. "We managed to catch this one when he tried to get away, which I'm guessing you two did not do?" Asked Pantherlily. "We'll explain later, right now let's just go home." Said Erza. Gajeel ate half an iron bar and strapped the pump to his arm as everyone climbed aboard. Natsu rested his head on Lisanna's flinched in pain from the weight his head but the fact that Natsu was so close to her made her pain melt off, and gave her a secure feeling. "Natsu, what are we going to tell Makarov?" "Whatever you want to Erza" "wait why arnt you getting motion sick right now?" "I don't know, maybe I'm to tired or angry or happy to get sick." Erza shrugged it off as the six of them continued their long journey home.

Sorry again guys, I hope this was better


	7. Sleep

Don't own fairytail and all that stuff.

As they made their way to the guild Erza told Natsu to let her do all the talking, and just agree to whatever Makarov says. Natsu nodded and returned to the now sleeping Lisanna. Natsu did his best to comfort her but it seems that she was scared of all human contact, but she seemed to be warming up to him a little.

Once they reached the guild Gajeel ate some iron, being as he was almost depleted of magic, and Erza went to talk with Makarov and Natsu and Lisanna just sat at a table side by side and fell asleep. Lucy sat next to Gray and Pantherlily sparred with an invisible man. Mirajane wanted to know exactly everything that had happened but figured it would be best to let them rest for now. Natsu woke an hour later, then carried Lisanna back to Elfman and Mirajanes house. He collapsed on the bed beside her and fell back asleep. Lisanna woke up before him, she looked up and saw Mira asleep in a chair beside the bed. "Mira-nee?" "Oh hey Lisanna, sorry I guess I drifted off, do you need anything? Water blankets?" "No I'm fine, what time is it?" "Almost night, you and Natsu were out hard"

Fairytail:

"Gray, can you bring me Natsu?" Makarov asked. "Of course, but don't you think we should let him rest? The guy has been through hell and back." "The council needs an explanation for what happened out their as quickly as possible, now I just need Natsu to send my full report." "Alright I'll go get him"

"Natsu get up, master wants to to talk with you." "Gray? The fuck you doing I'm trying to sleep!" "I'll get Erza!" "Fuck off Gray" 'wow, he isn't scared of Erza? What the hell did they do?' "Master needs you, or would you prefer him question Lisanna?" Natsu looked down at Lisanna, he was In worse condition than her but he didn't want her to have to do anything that he could do for her, or prevent her from doing. Natsu got out of the bed. "Alright, let's go." He kissed Lisanna on the forehead and followed Gray to the guild.

"Natsu, tell me everything that happened, and not Ezra's bullshit story." "Their isn't much to tell, they kidnapped us, beat the shit out of us, Erza broke us out..." "I need to know everything Natsu, the magic council is not to happy about this and wish to have it settled." Natsu told him everything, about how they had him under illusions to them beating Lucy in front of him and even killing the men without mercy when they said they beat Lisanna and planned to do so again. "A sword huh? Never would have pegged you for that. Natsu, those men died in an accident explosion, you were able to heroically save Erza and Lisanna and escaped. Do you understand?" Natsu nodded "may I leave now? I'm kinda tired" Makarov nodded and Natsu left for his own home.

When Natsu returned he went straight to his bed and passed out. When he woke in the afternoon the next day he heard happy flying around the kitchen and he smelt something very familiar in his house, fish. He weakly walked out of his room and saw happy was munching on a raw fish. "NATSU... YOUR AWAKE!" "Hey Happy, you miss me?" "Aye sir, I got you a fish!" Natsu looked and saw a large fish sitting on the table. "You really saved that one for me? Well sorry to say I'm not that hungry, half and half?" "AYE SIR!" Natsu cut the fish in half and burned his half while happy ate his raw.

"Natsu, what do you plan to do today?" "Go see Lisanna and sleep, you got anything today?" "Not really, me and Pantherlily were going to check on the Exeeds today but that's it." "Cool, Charle going with?" Happy sighed "no, she's doing something with Wendy." "Don't worry, it will all work out for the better eventually" Happy focused back on his half of the fish and Natsu got ready to visit Lisanna.

He didn't know why but he decided to visit the grave he had built for her. He looked at it and just smiled remembering when he had realized she was really back. He scorched off the last date. "not yet, I'm not letting you go for a long time." He whispered. "Do you always talk to rocks Natsu-kun?" Natsu jumped back "whoa Lisanna, you scared me. What are you doing out of bed, you should be resting." "I should say the same to you, you are in worse condition than me." "I can take the pain, this kind is nothing to me." "And you don't think I can't take the pain" "I never said that, I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you no matter what, and it's kinda hard if you won't even rest."

Natsu pulled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She ran her hand up his chest and felt a large mostly healed cut from his left shoulder running down to the bottom of his right rib cage. "Pretty ugly huh, Wendy tried healing it which helped a lot but the scar will always be there." "Never be ashamed of a scar Natsu, it means you were stronger than whatever was trying to kill you." "That's not really true when they only want to break you." Hmph "Natsu are you really going to do this?" "You mean this?" Natsu picked her up bridal style and started trailing kisses across her neck. Lisanna giggled and wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down closer to her neck. Natsu carried her their hut and laid her down in the floor.

Natsu trailed his hand across her stomach lightly and he placed his lips on hers, sucking on her bottom lip. His hand trailed up her thighs and stopped when he heard her yelp in pain. "Dammit Azreal" said Natsu. "Now now Natsu, language."your right I'm sorry Lisanna, fucking Azreal." Lisanna giggled and flipped them over and laid on ontop of his chest and cradled her head on his neck. Natsu wrapped his arms over her, not caring about the pain he felt from her weight and fell asleep with Lisanna.

When he woke Lisanna was already awake, twirling her fingers in his hair 'I wonder why she likes doing that so much' Natsu wondered. "Morning sleepyhead" "what? We slept til morning?" "Yeah, we were both out cold." "Wow. So were you really ready to umm you know yesterday?" "Natsu of course, your the only person I ever even considered doing um it with." "Oh so that's what you think about when I'm gone eh Lisanna?" "I won't lie, I've fantasized more than once but-" "once we both heal, I'll make it a reality Lisanna, anything you dream of, I will make it happen." Lisanna blushed. 'Did my boyfriend just promise me sex later on?' She snuggled in his neck and fell asleep again.

Natsu woke first this time, he smiled down at Lisanna who was snoring lightly and somewhat drooling on his chest. 'So is this what I look like when I sleep' he slid his left hand under her and pulled her closer and wrapped his right around her waist. A little while later she woke up, slightly embarrassed at the small pool of saliva on Natsu's chest. "It's fine, you actually looked pretty cute when you sleep, kinda like how I sleep." "Natsu you narcissist bastard." "What? People tell me that's what I look like and you fit the description and I thought you look cute." Hmph "I'll have you know you look twenty times as cute when you sleep" "are we about to do an argument on who looks cuter in their sleep?" "Why even try, you know I would win Natsu." Natsu growled then kissed her forehead and laid her back down on his chest. "We should go make an appearance at the guild, but let's just stay like this for awhile" Natsu muttered. Lisanna replied with a moan and snuggled into his chest.

Natsu insisted on carrying Lisanna on his back, he did his best impression of Elfman and said "a real man would carry his woman!" She giggled and climbed on Natsu's back and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and he made his way to the guild. When they entered, Mira was behind the bar, gray and Cana were at the bar and others where scattered about. Lisanna climbed off Natsu and limped over to Mira, and Natsu scanned the room for Erza. He noticed her shining her breastplate at a table in the back and walked over to her. "Hey Erza, can I ask you something?" "Depends, if it's about your sex life then I'll shove this sword down your throat before you can say where." Natsu gulped."no it's actually about swords somewhat." Ezra's eyes lit up."Ok, what do you want to know?" "I was actually hoping you can train me to use one, back in the desert when you know, when it was in my hands, it felt natural for some reason, like I was meant to use one." "Hmm I know the feeling Natsu, you already know my style of training Natsu." "I want to do it Erza." Erza was surprised, it seemed Natsu suddenly got serious since Azreal, and he wasn't afraid of anything on that note. 'They must have put you through hell Natsu." She agreed to train him as soon as his injuries healed and Natsu walked over to Lisanna.

"What were you talking with Erza about Natsu" Lisanna asked. "You sound threatened Lisanna" she glared at him and playfully punched his arm "I was asking her to teach me to use a sword, I figure she would be the best one to ask and I know she won't go easy on me." "Hmm I see, why do you want to use a sword?" "I don't know, it just feels right"

They all talked for an hour or so, then Natsu got tired again and walked back home and passed out on his bed. He slept for a few hours, still exhausted from what Azreal had put him through. When he woke he was surprised to find Lisanna snuggled against him. 'When the hell did she come in? Whatever, I'm not complaining' he wrapped hi arms around her and pulled her closer, loving every second of her skin against his.

Hey guys, I know I haven't really done any Natsu Lisanna moments so I tried making this one good in that department. Hope you like it and I should have the next chapter done by Tuesday.


	8. Change

I don't own fairytail

One week later:

Natsu woke in the afternoon , Lisanna still curled against his chest with a small pool of drool laid out. He stroked his hand through her hair, and slid it down her back and down her thighs earning a sleeping moan. He smiled 'I can so get used to this!' He softly slid out of Lisanna's grip and climbed out of bed and changed into his normal attire. He walked into his kitchen and roasted a cup of coffee in his hands.

He sat at his table and sipped at his cup, then he noticed a certain white Exeed walk towards the door. "Walk of shame huh? You do know you could have flown out the window right?" Charle looked at Natsu and spread her wings. Both of Charle's wings were singed badly, and one looked as if it were sliced by a sword. "Charle... What the hell happened, how's Happy?" "He's not good, he got the worst of it. Pantherlily came at the last second and saved us, but if it weren't for happy I would be dead, I was just checking on him." Natsu ran to Happys room, his left arm was badly wounded and his right ear was half missing, and his left eye had been badly cut. Natsu's face darkened. "Did Pantherlily take them all out? Where were you guys?" "No and the north woods but Natsu you can't take them on your own, they'll kill you!" Natsu just stormed out and went on a search for whoever harmed his best friend.

Natsu smelt the people at a distance, it was weird he thought, they seemed to be waiting for him. He heard a few men circle behind him, 'a trap huh? Well at least I know their coming.' Natsu stopped walking. "Would you rather do this here or should we keep walking?" Natsu shouted. Twenty men emerged from the trees "you have excellent ears salamander." "You have shitty footing cat abuser." The man chuckled. "I figured you would come for revenge, it would have been better to kill the white one but the black came in sword blazing scaring the shit out of my men but it seemed to attract you anyway." "Who are you and why did you hurt my best friend?" "Revenge"

"Your the one who wants revenge?" "You see, Azreal was not the true master, there is always someone higher. But, my best friend was the leader of Blood Serpent, which Azreal kept watch over. You killed my best friend, and I plan to do the same to yours, after I kill you of course." Natsu's body ignited in flames "give me your worst asshole" "oh yes did I forget to mention, I've brought a few firemages of my own, I figured you killed him by flames so I'll do the same." 'Idiots' Natsu thought

"NOW!" Shouted the man. Three fire mages bursted flames at Natsu. 'Just a little more' thought Natsu. The men were sure he had been incinerated by now, but were shocked when they saw their flames being sucked into Natsu's mouth. He blasted a wave of fire all around him knocking them all to the ground. He walked to the man in charge and picked him up by his throat. "Just kill me already *cough* you know you want to!" Natsu stared into his eyes, he grabbed his left arm and slammed its elbow against his knee breaking the joint, "his left arm!" He grabbed his ear and scorched it off "His right ear!" He drove his thumb into his eye "His left eye!" He threw him on the floor and shot fire onto his back "And her wings!" The man screamed in agony as Natsu lifted him by his hair "you or any of your friends ever mess with my family... I will hunt you down and kill you where you stand, you got it?" The man nodded and Natsu threw him to the floor.

Natsu looked around at all the damage he caused, all the men were unconscious and a couple of trees were smoking but not enough to spread throughout the forest. 'For once I didn't destroy everything' Natsu started back to his home, not noticing the red haired Mage watching him. 'Natsu... When did you get so strong?' Erza ran back to the guild and told Makarov of the fight. "Atta boy Natsu!" "But master, he's letting his emotions get the best of him, as a dragon slayer he's even more at risk of losing all control and turning dark." "Not this time, he paid back what he owed them in full and left at that. I would have done the same. You said that they did that to happy though, do you know if he's alright?" "Not a clue, I went to check on Natsu today and I saw him storm out of the house so I decided to follow him and well you know the rest." Just then Natsu kicked the doors open and was carrying happy in his arms. "Master, can we take him to your healing friend, the one you took Erza to for her eye?" Makarov nodded and jumped off the railing and walked out the door followed by Natsu.

When they reached Porlyusica's house Natsu was met with a couple apples throw at him, which he dodged easily. "You humans aren't welcome here!" "What do you mean, your a human! And besides we are here for a Exeed not a human." She stopped throwing apples and walked over to Natsu and took happy from his arms. "This is why I hate humans, you cause harm to innocent animals!" "Do you really think I did this to him?" She growled and got to work on happy, bandaging his ear and splinting his arm. She then turned her focus on his eye. "It's badly damaged, I should be able to fix it but it will need to be covered for a few months at the least, you understand?" Natsu nodded "ok then, comeback tomorrow to check on him... Now get out of my house!" She picked up a broom and swung it towards Natsu's head. He swiftly caught it inches from his face " if you think I'm leaving my best friend here alone you haven't been more wrong in your entire life you old hag"

Porlyusica glared at Natsu then grabbed some bottles of medicine and put them in the basket. She told Natsu which bottle is for which wound and how often to apply it. She demanded that he returns every other day for a checkup/refill if need be. Natsu agreed and took happy in his arm with the basket in the other and walked back home.

Lisanna was awake when Natsu arrived, which didn't surprise him being as it was late in the afternoon. "Erza told me what you did, what the hell were you thinking taking them on your own!" She shouted. "Nothing, I was barely able to keep myself from killing, I don't get it Lisanna. Until I killed the first man I never considered it, and now it seems to be my first reaction." "Natsu, it'll be fine, I'm not mad you went after them, just you didnt take me or Erza for I care with you." "Speaking of that how did Erza know, I only told master." "I guess she followed you into the woods, anything I need to know between you two?" Natsu chuckled "Lisanna you sound really jealous, don't worry, your still the first girl two stalk me in the woods" Lisanna sneered at him then led the way inside where they laid happy down.

"He looks pretty cute with that eyepatch huh Natsu?" "Sure, besides his whole body being fucked up." "Natsu!" "What? I'm not going to say my best friend looks cute when he's missing half his ear, is arm is shit and he can't use his left eye plus his whole body is cut up." Natsu pulled Lisanna close. "Why are they doing this so much? Why are they trying to destroy my life?" Lisanna entangled her hand with his. "Our life Natsu" he smiled 'should I ask? It's only been four weeks but she's the only woman I'll ever feel this way for'

Natsu sat on a chair next to happy, and Lisanna sat on his lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes when Pantherlily came through the door. "I just wanted to check on happy, it was a brave thing he did, I would be honored to serve by his side." "He won't be fighting wars anytime soon right Natsu?" Natsu nodded. He slid Lisanna off his lap and knelt before Pantherlily. "Thank you Lily, I should have been there protecting him yet I was sleeping on my ass, if it weren't for you he'd be dead, and so would they." Natsu stretched his hand toward Pantherlily and was met with a paw and the shook hands.

Natsu went out by the river just to clear his head, even though happy should have a full recovery he couldn't help but be anxious over the future. He tossed a couple rocks into the water then made his way back to the house. When he arrived at his home happy was awake, still in bed but awake. His face lit up when he saw Natsu again, he tried to get out of his bed but collapsed in pain. "Easy happy, you need to stay in bed." They all talked for a few hours but at nightfall they all went to bed, Lisanna going to Natsu's room instead of Mira and Elfmans house. 'Is she unofficially moving in?' Natsu thought. 'Whatever, again I'm not complaining.'

Natsu took off his vest and shorts and climbed in the covers. Lisanna was still in the bathroom, she preferred to take her shower before bed unlike Natsu. When she walked out she almost gave Natsu a bloody nose. She was wearing lingerie, a matching pair of red undergarments which resembled dragon scales. Natsu kept staring at her figure, "see something you like?" "You need to find a new quote Lisanna" "what, does that mean you don't like it? I think that bulge under the covers means you do." Natsu used his hands to cover his groin "err um well I was just umm grr." Lisanna giggled "it's nice seeing you act like your childish self Natsu, you've been so serious lately, I'm glad your lightening up some."

"Natsu, were both basically healed, and well you said that well." "Someone is a little eager are they? I'm sorry Lisanna, I just have a lot on my mind, I mean I had to fight every urge not to kill those men today. It was my first instinct to do so, it made me start to question my humanity." Lisanna wrapped her arms around him "you know, I know a great way to relieve stress Natsu." "Oh really? You've got me at the edge of my seat Lisanna." She giggled and pressed her lips against his, both fighting for dominance with their tongues.

Natsu pulled back from the kiss, confusing Lisanna who was now ontop of him. "Natsu, is something wrong?" "Dragons mate for life, and have a special 'ceremony' for it, Igneel taught me how to do it but it will bind our lifes together. If one of us were to die, the other wouldn't die directly, but they would feel no reason to live." "What are you saying Natsu?"

"The only way for um you know to feel right is if well" "it's ok Natsu, I understand, you were raised by a dragon. If it's what you want to do then who am I to say no?" "But that's the thing, if you don't want to do it, who am I to force you?" "Natsu, I want to. How do we do it?

"I'm not sure how Gajeel and Wendy would do it but I would use my flames of emotion, if I use pure love in my flames and you were to eat it, you would be set ablaze from it and I would eat those flames, binding us together." "But wouldn't that burn me?" "Not if it's love, it would be all the good things about fire, it's warmth, it's beauty, it's light, it's ability to draw others together, not destruction." "Let's do it Natsu." "Are you sure? I mean their are benefits but if something happens to one of us the other could end up taking their own life." "A life without you Natsu is a life not worth living." Natsu smiled and his body started to glow. He pressed his lips against Lisanna's and breathed fire into her mouth. To Lisanna it was the most amazing thing she had felt, she could feel all of Natsu's feelings and power being poured into her body. She didn't know how she did it but she erupted her body in flames. It was almost natural to her for some reason,

Natsu looked down at her. He had never seen the flames of love before, the were pink and warm and made him just want to hold Lisanna all the more tighter. He found that when he at her flames it was to was the most amazing thing that he felt. He felt the same exact things Lisanna felt when she ate his flames. They both were on fire now, but it wasn't spreading throughout the room as expected by Lisanna, but formed a barrier around them to the point were all the could see were eachother. Lisanna somehow felt that she needed to eat those flames as well, as did Natsu. At the same time the sucked in the surrounding flames. Once the flames were gone the stopped glowing but the feeling didn't go away. The felt as if they were one, that they shared the same soul. "Natsu, does this mean I can eat flames just like you?" Natsu shrugged then dug around for his emergency lacrima and handed it to Lisanna. She nervously released some of its energy into her mouth, she tried to eat it but all she did was get burnt.

Lisanna whimpered in pain while Natsu pulled her close. Her whole mouth had been burnt and the area around it also. "I'm sorry Lisanna, I honestly didn't even think about what would happen I..." "It's ok Natsu, let's try your fire" she said weakly. Natsu made the smallest flame he could on his finger and Lisanna wrapped her lips around it and ate it. Natsu saw the burns around her mouth fade a little, so he made an even bigger flame and Lisanna swallowed that. Her burns healed completely, and she was suddenly filled with energy. "So I guess I'm a limited dragon slayer?" "I guess, you can probably only eat your mates fire, and when you do, it has an even better result than when I eat normal flames. I haven't been healed from eating fire before, the pain faded away for the fight and I gained strength but I never have healed. This is way to cool."

Lisanna and Natsu were experimenting with what they could do, Lisanna found a way to make fire, except it couldn't burn anything physically but it would still strengthen Natsu. They also learnt that she could now do a dragon takeover, in which she could breathe real flames that burnt much of Natsu's blankets. No matter what kind of flame Natsu made Lisanna could eat it. They wanted to see how much healing power Natsu's flames had so Lisanna cut her hand all the way across her palm. Natsu kissed her and breathed fire into her mouth, which the both favored more than a real kiss. They both got carried away but when they finally broke it Lisanna's cut had vanished.

Natsu lifted the knife and cut his own hand, Lisanna realized what he was doing tackled him and breathed fire into his lips, Natsu returned the kiss but watched his hand as his cut closed itself up and faded away. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and depend the kiss. Lisanna nibbled on Natsu's lip which pleasantly surprised him. He broke the kiss, "little feisty are we?" Lisanna gave him a playful growl and attacked his lips with her own.

Natsu rolled them both over so he was on top and picked her up by her waist. He laid her on his bed, which had no sheets on since they had previously burnt. "We have to change the sheets don't we Lisanna?" "Later" she pulled him in close and thrusted her tongue in his mouth, exploring every inch she could reach. Natsu returned the favor, so that their tongues were intertwined with each other.

Natsu broke the kiss again. "What is it with you Natsu? Do you not want this? Do you think your taking advantage of me? What is wrong?" "No no no, none of that. It's just should we be doing this when happy is..." He was cut off by Lisanna's lips again. She started trailing them down his chest "I don't *kiss* think *kiss* that this *kiss* will make happy *kiss* worse." "I like your *groan* reasoning Lisanna" "if that's the case" Lisanna leapt off of Natsu "why did you?" She unhooked her bra and slid it off, followed by her underwear. "I won't be needing these... And you won't be needing this" she slid Natsu's boxers off, unveiling his throbbing shaft. "Wow Natsu, I didn't expect you to be THIS big!" She gripped his cock in her hand and started moving it up and down. Natsu groaned in pleasure and nearly lost his mind when she put it in her mouth

"Lisanna no, you don't have to do that." She narrowed her eyes at him and lightly bit his member. "Ouch... Ok I get it" She started moving her head up and down faster, each time going just a little deeper until she was able to fit his whole shaft in her mouth. Natsu had his eyes closed, mainly from pleasure but a little from guilt, being as he was doing nothing to pleasure her. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and traced it with her tongue, earning a loud moan from Natsu. She put it back in her mouth and started to hum as she bobbed her head up and down, and with one free hand cradled Natsu's ball sack.

She would keep switching off between sucking and grinding with her hands. She started doing both at the same time, rubbing the bottom with her hand while sucking the head and middle. "Lisanna stop... Any second I'm gonna cum!" He tried to pull away but Lisanna held him with her free hand tightly. She pulled her mouth away for a second, "Natsu... I want this, I want you, I want all of you!" She plunged her head on his shaft again, going faster and harder than ever before. Natsu arched his back and called her name as he thrusted his hips into Lisanna's mouth and released his semen into her mouth.

Lisanna yelped in suprise but tried her best to contain his load. When her mouth was filled she pulled her head away and Natsu shot the remainder on her chest. "Lisanna, I am so sorry I didn't mean to... Uhh" Natsu saw Lisanna lick his semen off her lips and clean off her chest with her fingers and licked them clean. 'That actually tasted good!' She licked his member clean and trailed kisses back up to his chest. Natsu flipped Lisanna over and off of him and got off the bed. "Natsu?" He smiled "my turn"

He got in his knees and crept his way towards her nether region, he spread her legs and have an experimental lick. He found that her juices enjoyable and plunged his tongue deep as possible. Lisanna moaned loudly while calling out Natsu's name. "Natsuuuu... Imm gonna AH! I'm gonna cummmm" she exploded over Natsu's face, which he quickly cleaned off. Lisanna was panting hard, being as this was her first orgasm. Natsu smiled at his work the plunged back in. Lisanna screamed in pleasure as he made her cum three more times.

After her fourth orgasm Natsu looked up and saw that Lisanna had fainted. 'Oops, guess I over did it.' He pulled his head away and stood up careful not to disturb her. He grabbed some new sheets and made his his way back to the bed only to find Lisanna staring at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was just gonna put these on." "Natsu... That was amazing! Don't tell me were done?" He smiled at her. "Can you still go on?" "Get over here and find out silly"

She latched her lips onto Natsu's, not knowing how but it seems as if she made him breathe fire into her. She swallowed it and her eyes opened wide, she flipped Natsu over so she was on top and started grinding on his shaft. "Oh no you don't!" Natsu flipped them over so he was on too and adjusted his head onto her entrance. She was pretty well lubricated so going in shouldn't be a problem but he didn't want to hurt her in the process.

"It's ok Natsu, just go easy first, I'll need to get used to you in there." He nodded and slowly started sliding into her, earning a mixture of moans and gasps. Once he was all the way in he kept still and looked at Lisanna who's eyes were tightly shut. After about thirty seconds she opened her eyes and nodded at Natsu. He slid out to where just his head remained in and slammed it in her walls, repeating the process over and over again, Lisanna was the first to reach her climax, shortly followed by Natsu. When they finished they were both exhausted, Natsu pulled a blanket over them and started kissing her neck. "I love you Lisanna" "your the only one for me Natsu" they fell asleep in each other's arms.

What y'all think? They finally did it and I decided to throw in a dragon mating thing. I was thinking about doing a Attack on Titan fanfic with Mikasa and Eren, if I would do it that would mean I can only update each about once a week, sometimes more. Tell me what you guys think


	9. Training (forgot some stuff)

Natsu woke first, he looked down at the sleeping Lisanna who was curled against his chest. He slipped from her grasp and put some clothes on and covered her back up with the blanket. He started to walk out of the room when suddenly felt cold, it wasn't a cold like on his skin, but something inside. 'Weird' he thought and walked out of the room and went to check on happy.

When he walked into Happy's room happy was sitting up and munching on a fish. "When did you get that Happy?" "Charle brought some yesterday, there in the kitchen if you want one." "Nah you take em, you were fine getting out of bed, it didn't hurt?" "It still hurt but I'm fine, Porlyusica's cream really helps!" "Speaking of that," Natsu picked up the various bottles and put them in happy in the correct order and places.

"Oi Happy, imma go check my snares, I can't eat fish 24/7 like you." "Aye si no, Arrr captain!" Natsu chuckled at his attempt to be a pirate. "Erza is starting training today, so I'll look around for a sword that would fit your height. I shouldn't be gone long so if Lisanna wakes up tell her I'll be home in thirty or less." "Hmm" " What?" "Nothing, it's just Lisanna has been here the last week, I think she went to Mirajane and Elfmans once to say hi and she only goes to the guild when you go." "If you wanted me out happy you could have just say something." They both turned around and saw Lisanna in her red thin strap and shorts standing by the door.

Happy stammered "I uh no just teasing Natsu" "hey your awake!" Natsu stood up and held Lisanna. "You two seem closer." Lisanna blushed and Natsu smiled proudly. "Want to show him?" "Natsu you sure?" "Come on, every one is gonna find out sooner or later, and happy is the best way for that." "Hey no fair!" Happy protested. Lisanna and Natsu started laughing while happy kept repeating that he's not a blabber mouth.

"Ok happy you ready?" Happy nodded and Lisanna engulfed her body in flames. "Whoah! Natsu taught you fire magic! Why did you teach her bad fire magic? It's not even hot! And why is it pink?" "You wanna see hot Happy? Takeover: Dragon Soul!" Happy screamed, "you have a tail! Your like Mira!" Lisanna reverted back to her human form. "Wanna see something cooler happy?" "Now what Natsu? Did she teach you takeover magic?"

Natsu didn't reply, he simply lit his right hand on fire and blasted it at Lisanna. "NATSU NO! Wait, is she eating your flames? What! Lisanna your a dragon slayer to? Where is Igneel! You have to tell us!" "Happy relax, she isn't technically a dragon slayer." "Is she like Laxus?" "No, remember what I told you about dragons mating? Well dragon slayers can do the same and well this happened." "What! Your married? It's only been over a month! I wanted to be your best man."

"Relax, it's like a dragons equivalent. We're not married um yet but it's kinds like a life forging bond." "So if you die the other does also?" "No it's not like that, if one of were to die the other wouldn't die, but it would feel like they lost half of themselves, and wouldn't really have a reason to live for." "Why would you do that?" "Really happy?" "What? Your a dragon slayer, you live for danger and fighting. Chances are something will eventually happen to you!" "What happened to the cheerful happy? And no I don't live for danger, I live to protect my friends, it doesn't matter if I happen to like a challenge." "Hmm if you say so ."

"Alright, well imma head off, be back in half an hour or so." Natsu walked out of the house, he only had left ten seconds when Lisanna came chasing after him. Natsu looked back at her and smiled. He crouched slightly and opened his arms, Lisanna knew immediately what he meant and leapt on his back and wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

Natsu maneuvered his way through the forest, Lisanna thought they were wandering pointlessly but he suddenly stopped and slid her off his back and pulled a rabbit out of a bush with a rope around its foot. "Natsu what are you doing?" He turned away from Lisanna, knowing she didn't want to see what he was about to do and snapped the rabbits neck and put it in a satchel around his waist.

He made sure to reset the trap and walked to his next one. Lisanna wasn't thrilled about what he was doing but didn't say anything nonetheless. "So what are you doing today Natsu. Well besides killing rabbits." I'm starting training with Erza today, and you know how she likes to teach so I'll be gone all day." Lisanna frowned and asked " Do you want me to go with you?" "No, I want you to stay with Happy, I would hate to leave him alone since I can't take him with me now." "Ok then, don't get hurt to much, i wouldn't want to hospitalize someone today."

"You know, I actually would like to see you fight Erza, if it was the two of us I doubt even Gildarts could beat us!" "Don't get carried away Natsu, I lost a few years of training in Edolas" " But now you got your sexy dragon takeover." "Sexy? I didn't know you were in to scales Natsu, well if you like that more than my original me then I guess I'll use it often" " What, I didn't say that, your sexy no matter what, it's just to me, that is the power we made when we came together, which makes it all the more attractive. Like it's a reminder of the bond we share."

ALisanna blushed and stared at his black eyes. "You want another reminder of what we share Natsu?" "In the forest? You can't get enough of me can you Lisanna. We should be home already, happy might get worried. We have seen some vulcans around here to so." "You would be able to take them out no?" "Vulcans are perverts, they would be more likely to watch then attack, and if that happened I would end up doing something I would rather not."

"It's getting close to afternoon, you want me to take these back and you go meet Erza?" "No, I'll walk you back, she's gonna beat the shit out of me anyway so if I'm late at least she will have a reason." "All the more reason for me to go with you Natsu." "I'll be fine, and besides, no matter how bad I'm hurt you can heal me." Natsu carried Lisanna back to his house,she was sitting on his shoulders this time playing with his hair.

"Happy were home!" Natsu opened the door and threw his bag on the table. Charle was sitting next to happy who was as always eating a fish. "Hey guys, anything good?" "Five rabbits, no pheasants though."" Hmm still not better than fish, which I'm getting low on by the way" "you damn spoiled cat, I'll get you some if I get home at a decent hour, if not in the morning. Speaking of which, I better get going." Natsu kissed Lisanna and patter happy to the head and nodded at Charle then walked out the door towards the guild.

"Your late Natsu" Erza said calmly. She was sitting criss-crossed on a tree stump in her normal Heart Kruez armor with a sword in her lap. "No magic will be tolerated during your training Natsu, you need to focus on having the sword as your only weapon, not just something to carry." She gestured toward three swords stuck in the ground. On was a katana, the other was a heavy two handed sword and the other was a balanced one handed sword.

Natsu was looking at each one, not sure which to use. Erza stood from the stump and jumped down. "FIGHT!" She yelled and jumped toward Natsu ready to attack. Natsu picked up the one handed sword and barely managed to block the attack. "I see you have made your choice, now let's begin." She taught Natsu the proper stance and a few basic attacks and blocks. Natsu seemed to get the hang of it, getting the feel of the sword.

"Now, we spar." "What? I barely learnt anything, how am I supposed to fight?" "I'll still go easy, but the best way to learn is to watch as you fight, try to see when I'm open and where to strike, and what positions you are in when I strike." Natsu tried as hard as he could but ended up being beaten senseless by Erza each time. "Your thinking of your sword as a mere tool Natsu, think of it as an extension of your body, let it flow within you?

"Flow huh?" Erza leapt at him again, which he blocked then countered. He was surprised by the effect her words had on him, for he was actually keeping Erza at bay. 'Of course at any second she could have my sword out of my hands and hers against my throat if necessary, I can't let myself get to cocky or that's exactly what will happen.' They continued for a bit until Erza finally broke through his defense and knocked him on his feet.

"Not bad Natsu, I stepped it up a few notches as we fought. I'm impressed especially for a newbie." She helped him up to his feet and made her sword disappear. "Are we done?" Natsu asked. "Not yet, but we should take a break." 'Now this is weird, Erza never takes breaks, hell when she taught me to read better we didn't even get sleep!' Erza led them to the South Park under the big tree, one of Natsu's favorite places to nap, especially since it was by a lake. It was already dark, the sun set not to long ago so the full moon gave them enough light to see their surroundings clearly.

Erza stopped and faced Natsu, "Natsu, there is something I have wanted to tell you," "what?" Erza stared into his deep eyes, unable to force the words out of her mouth. She leapt towards him and locked her lips with his Natsu was surprised but didn't push her away. He backed away slowly. "Ever since the tower of heaven I well, my biggest regret was never telling you and since your with Lisanna, I figured it was my last chance. I know you must hate me now and I understand why..." She was cut off by Natsu. "Is this ever going to happen again?" He asked calmly. "N-no" "then you and me are fine." Natsu picked up his sword "I believe you said we weren't finished for the day?" Erza smiled and summoned hers ant attacked Natsu.

Lisanna kept looking at the door. "It's almost sunset, do you think he'll be home soon Charle?" "Erza training methods are extreme so probably not." Lisanna's heart was filled with sadness, just being away from her Natsu made her feel lost, yearning for his touch. Charle noticed that her words did nothing but make Lisanna feel worst. "I can keep an eye on happy Lisanna, go cheer on your boyfriend. Lisanna thanked her and ran out the door towards the guild.

When she arrived she didn't seem to see Natsu or Erza anywhere, though she did see evidence of a fight. She walked in the guild and asked if anyone knew where they went. Gray told her that he saw them walk towards the South Park and she left in a hurry. The sun was almost completely gone now, but the moonlight was more than enough for her to see.

She was at the entrance to the South Park now, she was able to see Natsu and Erza talking. Just as she was about to shout Natsu's name she saw them kiss, and Natsu not pulling away or freaking out. Her heart shattered, she was filled with rage and sadness and feelings of betrayal. Her urges to kill Erza were overcome with the urge to run and cry and she ran back to the guild and into Elfmans arms, telling him all she saw. "I am going to kill that cocky son of a bitch"


	10. The Fight

Don't own fairytail

Natsu and Erza finished about an hour later, Natsu exhausted but told Erza he'd buy her a drink as thanks, which she accepted. The walked in and all eyes were on them, like they know something was about to happen. Natsu was to tired to notice but Erza sensed the tension but didn't think much of. Natsu ordered two pitchers of beer, which Mirajane smiled and started filling. When she returned as she was about to hand him the jug she threw it in his face.

Natsu was stunned but the sudden shock put all of his senses in overdrive, he could hear see and smell everything that was around him, he noticed Gray and Elfman make their way to Natsu. Knowing what was coming he walked out of the guild, knowing that if the destroyed the guild Makarov would hurt them far worse than the fight itself. He opened the door and started walking out only to be met by Mirajane in her Demon Soul takeover.

Natsu didn't know what had gotten into the three, Mira had thrown him against the tree, so he got a clear look at who was after him. Elfman had his iron bull out, Gray had his ice cannon ready and Mira was already in Demon Soul. He looked up and saw Lisanna on the roof of the guild, crying her heart out. 'What the hell is going on!'

,"What are you guys doing!" "You two timing my little sister you punk?" 'What the hell is he talking about!' Natsu dodged a couple of ice balls from Gray and a couple slashes from Mira. 'Ok they are not going to settle this peacefully, I guess my only choice is to fight and try to force them to listen.' Elfman charged Natsu, who side-stepped and punched Elfman in the ribs. He saw Mira behind him and tried to jump out of the way but was a second to late and had four bloody streaks across his back.

The pain faded quickly, mostly from the adrenaline, but he was just to focused on the battle to feel anything nonetheless. 'If I can take Gray out that will give me a better chance at dodging Mira and Elfmans melee attacks.' He dodged a couple more of his ice balls and jumped over a blitzing Elfman who got pegged in the side from Gray.

"Elfman, what are you talking about two timing Lisanna!" Natsu shouted as he dodged a slash from Mira. "Lisanna saw you and Erza by the lake!" 'Oh shit, that.' "Would it be cheesy to say it wasn't what it looked like?" Natsu half joked. Elfman got enraged and went into his beast soul takeover. Lisanna jumped off the roof. "Then what was it Natsu?" "Lisanna, get away from here! It's dangerous." "You already ripped my heart out Natsu, why Erza? I thought if anyone it would be Lucy." Natsu slid under Elfman and slammed Grays head into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

'Alright, one down two to go.' "I already told you that it wasn't what it looked like!" "THEN WHAT WAS IT!" Screamed Lisanna "well if your siblings stopped trying to kill me I would tell you!" Natsu was getting tired, he knew if he didn't end this soon he was done for. He saw Erza standing by the guild entrance, she looked frightened, and guilty knowing she had caused this whole ordeal. Natsu looked up at her and made a sword motion which she understood and threw him a sword.

'Remember Natsu, these are your friends, don't over do this' he kept telling himself. Elfman grabbed Natsu with his hands and started to squeeze tightly, but released almost instantly since Natsu exploded his body in flames. He threw Natsu the ground and punched the ground in a fit of rage. 'Think Natsu think, how can I get out of this! Elfman is slower than Mira, so I should be able to dodge the majority of his attacks with ease, I should focus on Mira.'

Natsu stabbed the sword in the ground, if he used it on Mirajane he could seriously hurt her, but against Elfman it should be fine. Natsu charged with his fist above his head and threw a punch at Mira's face, she stepped to the side and started her strike when Natsu's fist was on the floor. Natsu had purposely exaggerated his punch, hoping Mira would take the bait (which she did) and sent an elbow to her jaw.

While Mira was stunned Natsu didn't waste a second. He made sure not to use fire, not wanting to hurt her. He sent a fury of punched to her stomach then a final roundhouse kick to the side of her head. Mira fell to the floor unconscious ' just the bigboy now.' Elfman knew Natsu had the speed advantage so he started throwing large rocks in his direction.

Elfman was so lost it the battle that he forgot Lisanna was standing not to far from Natsu. He uprooted a tree and threw it a little to hard. Natsu knew Lisanna was in the crossfire, he looked to see if she had run out of the way, but it looked as if she was traumatized seeing Elfman in beast soul again. Natsu boosted himself with fire from his feet as he dove at Lisanna, trying to protect her from the incoming tree.

He reached her just in time, forcing her to the ground as the tree hit Natsu in the back. The pain was excruciating, but as long as Lisanna was ok it was worth it. Natsu couldn't move, his whole back was shredded, Elfman was reverted to his original form, realizing what had happened. He pulled Lisanna from under Natsu and flipped him over. His back was badly injured, the area where the tree had hit him was swollen and bleeding badly.

"What are we gonna do? He's gonna bleed out if we leave him like this!" Exclaimed Elfman. Erza grabbed Lisanna and explained everything that happened, Natsu saving her from Jellal, to later fighting for him just cause him leaving made Erza sad and she realized her feelings for him and she just had to tell him. "Did Natsu kiss back Erza?" "No, he pulled away" "why didn't he freak or do something more dramatic?" "Natsu is more serious now, I don't know what made him like that but he's matured. And I think he understood how I felt, I mean he loved someone and never told them then the turned up dead, well not anymore." "Is it ever gonna happen again?" Erza chuckled "he asked the same thing. No, it won't. I just felt I should tell you while he is still here, I think that was too much for even Natsu and Wemdy went on a quest with Levy this morning.

Lisanna walked up to Natsu with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Natsu... This was all my fault. I don't deserve you Natsu-kun." She flipped Natsu face up, surprising everyone as Natsu screamed in pain. Erza was about to pull Lisanna away when Natsu extended his hand. Lisanna got on her knees and put it on her cheek as he attempted to wipe her tears away. She started sobbing but stopped when she felt a flicker of fire on her cheek. Natsu had tried all he could do to comfort her. "OF COURSE!"

Lisanna thrust her lips onto Natsu's and breathed fire into his mouth. A couple seconds later Natsu sprang up and picked up Lisanna, careful not to break the kiss. Everyone stood in awe as Natsu's wounds closed up slowly and vanished completely. "What the hell was that!" Erza never got an answer, being as Natsu and Lisanna were still engaged in their kiss. Natsu just started walking back home, not caring about everyone's demands for an explanation, he was only focused on the beauty in his arms.

When they reached the house happy was already asleep, Charle was curled up against him, asleep as well. Natsu made a mental note to harass them later and carried Lisanna to his room 'or is it our room?' He laid her on the bed and curled up against her. He trailed his hand up and down her bare stomach 'what a minute, when did she get undressed? Better yet when did I get undressed?' He gently kissed her neck, occasionally biting her shoulders as she moaned. "Natsu, I'm sorry, I-I almost got you killed today all because I doubted your feelings."

She started sobbing and Natsu pulled her hand to his chest. He moved her hand right above his heart "Lisanna, do you feel that?" "Y-yeah, why?" "As long as my heart is beating it is beating for you, to make you smile when your sad, to take care of you when you are ill, to make love to you well whenever. Your the only reason my heart is beating, cause it knows that if I die I will never get to hold you in my arms again."

Lisanna had tears in her eyes from Natsu's words, she curled up on his chest, which seemed to be her favorite position when they slept. She snuggled her head into his neck and a couple minutes later she started snoring. Natsu was awake, softly running his hand on her back, savoring every second their skin was touching. He smiled lightly and wrapped his arm around Lisanna and closed his eyes and fell asleep with her in his arms.

Short chapter this time, mainly cause I could not sleep at all and now it's almost 2:00 am. Please leave a review :P

And I will be doing the attack on Titan fanfic. It's going to start where season one left off, but I have read the manga so I'll kinda use that as a guide during it. I hope to have the first chapter done by Thursday . If you guys like it I will probably update this on Mondays and the attack on Titan on Fridays. Tell me what you all think


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry guys, had a family emergency so I really could not / didn't feel like writing.

Don't own, never mind you guys already know

Natsu woke just before the sunrise, before everyone else normally woke. He figured he would have to give an explanation to everyone, and also face Mira and Elfmans wrath... Again. He dressed in his morning clothes and started his way to the guild, being extra careful not to wake Lisanna. He started walking backwards just to watch the sunrise, something that has always put him to awe, seeing the clouds glow in the suns fiery light.

When he entered the guild, there weren't many people there, Erza was was talking with Makarov, and Cana was passed out on a table and levy was pretending to be reading a book while looking at Gajeel who was asleep with Pantherlily in his arms. Natsu approached Erza and Makarov, ready to explain why Mira Elfman and Gray had attacked him the night before, and better yet how Lisanna used fire magic.

"Erza explained some to me Natsu, what I'm interested in is how you beat an S-Class and two other powerful mages, and also how Lisanna healed your wounds almost instantly." "I don't know, I knew Lisanna was upset and I needed to talk with her and they were in the way." "Explain how Lisanna did what she did, and why she was so protective." Natsu looked at Erza with a slightly surprised look on his face. He figured Makarov would be the one asking the questions but he guessed Erza wanted answers as well.

He explained the mating process, and how it linked his magic with hers, and also bonded their emotions together. Makarov and Erza were both surprised but didn't interrupt as he told them. Makarov nodded while Erza just stared at the floor. She couldn't help but feel jealousy, ever since she saw Natsu fight serious against Jellal at the tower of heaven, the day she knew that given the right circumstances Natsu's power was immeasurable. She silently admitted to herself that he had surpassed her. She knew that she wouldn't last long against another S-Class and two others against her, and Natsu even defeated Mira without magic.

Makarov turned around and went into his office while Natsu and Erza stood in silence. Natsu brought his eyes to Ezra's and noticed her sad expression with small tears forming in her eyes. He wrapped his arm over her and pulled her in a hug.

"Natsu what are you doing?" She asked him

"I promised you I would do anything to keep you from crying"

Erza buried her face in his chest. They got a few raised eyes from the guild but they all knew Natsu's love for Lisanna was real. Erza started sobbing into his vest, and looked up at his black eyes. Natsu was shocked. He had only seen Erza remotely like this once at the tower of heaven, but he had never seen her throw down her tough personna and break down and cry.

"Let's go"

Natsu guided Erza to a shop where the served her favorite strawberry cheesecake and ordered her a slice. They both just sat in silence as Erza ate her cake. By the time she was in her third slice Natsu finally spoke.

"There was a time where I shared your feelings Erza, but I love Lisanna more than life itself and forever will."

Erza looked up at him. "She's not one for sharing?"

Natsu chuckled, "we both saw yesterday that Lisanna is a little protective." Erza smiled and slid her plate to the waiter. She stood up and walked in front of Natsu. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Natsu nodded and Erza made her way back to the guild. Natsu started looking around the shops in hope to find a sword for happy. He didn't know why but he checked the costume shop and laughed at what he found. There was a green pirate captain trench coat with a fake sword and sheath, and it was just Happys size.

Natsu walked out of the shop with the coat and sword in his arms. The owner gave it to him for free, it turned out he saved his niece from blood serpent and felt in debt to Natsu. He went over to the blacksmith and ordered a sword that would fit Happy's size, being as the costume sword would break in a second of battle.

It was around the afternoon by the time Natsu returned home, Lisanna was in the kitchen making stew for lunch, and Happy was no where to be seen.

"Welcome home Natsu-kun" Lisanna was only wearing an apron and underwear underneath it, causing Natsu to stare mindlessly and Lisanna to smile in triumph.

"Like what you see?"

Natsu snapped out of his trance and looked up at her. "You have no idea" Lisanna chuckled and focused her attention back to the boiling stew.

"Why the lack of clothes Lisanna, well not like I'm complaining"

"I think the better question is why are yours on?"

"Cause I'm not Gray." Lisanna gave him a playful glare and chuckled

"I figured since Wendy and Charle took Happy to Porlyusica's and won't be back for a few hours and after yesterday we could both relieve some stress"

Natsu placed the green trench coat on a chair and walked behind Lisanna and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just how would we do that?" Lisanna had to refrain herself from tackling him, she couldn't stand another second without his love and here he was teasing her.

Lisanna made a ball of pink flames in her hand "same thing we did on the night this happened."

"Sleep? I'm not that tired but I guess I could catch up with a few extra hours."

"Mmmmm Natsuuu you know what I mean!" Unbeknownst to her Natsu had slid his hand under her apron

"I don't think I do"

"Are you really going to make me say it all? Fine! I want you to AYEEEE!" Natsu was tracing his finger over her slit through her underwear

"I'm sorry, I missed that"he whispered. he pulled his hand back and looked at his finger. It was slightly coated with her juices which he simply licked off.

Lisanna whimpered. "I want you Natsu," she said lightly

"What about the stew?"

"It needs to cool" she answered sharply. "Well if that's the case" Natsu picked her up from her butt and thrust his lips into hers. He carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. He removed his vest and took off his scarf, only to wrap it around both their necks pulling them close.

She traced her hand down his chest, following the scar that ran across his chest with one hand and sliding down his back trying to get him even closer to her with the other. "Is that a lacrima in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Natsu reached in his pants and pulled out a shining red crystal and threw it over his shoulder making Lisanna burst into laughter.

"There is still something down there Natsu" she motioned to the bulge in his pants. "I guess it was both then"

Lisanna wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist as he planted kisses down her neck to her chest, he slowly undid her bra and threw it on the floor. He stared in awe at her breast, he pink nipples were already hardened from the arousal Natsu gave her from his kisses. He gently slid his hands down her body and began kissing her from her neck to her waist.

"NATSU WHERE HOME!"

Natsu and Lisanna jumped in shock at hearing happy shouting from the lower floor. "What happened to a few hours!" "Don't look at me Natsu, I'm confused as you are." They both heard Happy Charle Wendy and strangely Lucy beneath them getting settled into the house making quite the entrance.

"Should I jump out the window and come back in twenty?"

"Why would you do that Natsu? This is our home, we shouldn't be embarrassed about what we do as a couple"

'Our home huh? Guess it's official.' Natsu pondered in his own thought as Lisanna put her bra back on followed by her shirt. A minute later the two of them walked down the stairs hand in hand only to find every one gone excluding Happy.

"Where did they all go Happy?" "Back to the guild, Lucy needs to do another job so her and Wendy are going tonight." "Hmm. Well I got you somethin." Natsu pulled the green trench coat which was slightly to big lengthwise but fit none the less on Happy. The three if them decided to go on a walk, since happy was getting much better after a few weeks and he wanted to try out his trench coat and dummy sword.

They walked all around magnolia then they returned home. Happy passed out in his bed, which he upgraded to a hammock and Lisanna and Natsu where sitting on the couch just talking. After a few minutes Lisanna playfully asked if Natsu wanted to continue there previous 'activities' which Natsu was more than eager to stand up. As she led him to their bedroom Natsu froze and released Natsu's hand. He slowly turned around and dashed out of the house.

Lisanna chased after him and after ten minutes she finally caught up to him, somehow knowing exactly where he was. When she reached him she saw another man lying on the floor with blonde hair and ripped up clothing.

"Who is he Natsu" "no idea, but I never felt someone with a stronger magic presence than Gildarts." Lisanna was surprised, she didn't think that was possible. The mans eyes slowly and he lifted his hand slowly toward Natsu. His lips faintly said "forgive me" and a brilliant white beam shot out of his hand and went directly to Natsu. Natsu stood silently in shock as he watched flames surround the beam and flow I to the mans hand, his pale face regaining color, and his dull hair becoming brighter as Natsu's faded. Natsu collapsed to the floor completely drained of his magic.

Again I'm sorry for not writing the last month, I'll try to update once a week if I can. What direction do you guys want me to go? Like more romance or drama or action ect.

Until next time,

Kamakaze


End file.
